Tour the Normandy
by scorpio-666
Summary: Set after LotSB, Liara takes a tour of the Normandy before having drinks with the Commander and she has a chance to meet the team that is going to take on the collectors. (Rewrite of a previous fanfic) -Bioware/EA own all-


Liara was nerviness she was about to meet her bond-mate, the resurrected commander Shepard, for a tour of the new Normandy and drinks. The asari had spent far longer getting ready for the reunion with her '_former_' lover than she had planed. Liara was ripped from her thoughts as the Kodiak passed through the barrier that kept the Normandy's hanger. After the shuttle landed Liara climbed out of the Kodiak she was greeted by one very, very happy quarian.

"Liara, it's so good to see you" Said Tali who was actually bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It has been too long my friend" the asari replied with a great big smile and a hug.

After moving apart Tali grabbing Liara's hand dragged her to the lift and pressed the keys to take them to engineering. As they arrived at the engineering deck the quarian lead the asari into the engine room and as the pair of old friends entered engineering, they herd a strange mail accent.

"I, bet Shepard and her asari's will be doing horizontal monster mash"

"Ken, your such a dog." Came the reply from a feminine voice.

"A man can dream, Gabby, A man can dream." Ken replied.

"The commander killed a SpecTRe for insulting Dr. T'Soni, what do you think she'll do to you for that?" came Gabby's asked.

"I do not need Shepard to do that for me" Liara said with a sadistic grin causing both the humans to jump.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Tali asked.

"Yes we should Tali, sorry about that Dr.T'Soni" Gabby said with a smile as she slapped Ken up side the head.

"Ow" The man replied as he put his hand on the spot that was just hit but all three women ignored his whining.

"No problem , and please call me Liara"

"Then call me Gabby and call this monkey Ken" Liara nodded to both the engineers before following Tali towards the mass effect core.

"Tali, this is beautiful" Liara said in awe of the brilliant metallic orb.

"It is, isn't it, it three times larger that the old core it can..." Before Tali could continue she was interrupted by Miranda Lawson's unmistakably Australian accent.

"I'll be continuing your tour, at the commanders request" The busty women nodded towards the new shadow broker.

"Hay, Shepard said I would be showing Liara around you bosh'tet" Tali snapped.

"The commander would like to see Dr. T'soni some time to day" Miranda replied, this time with a lot of sarcasm.

"Why you genetically engineered perfect Cerberus cheerleader" Tali almost shouted at the Cerberus officer.

Before the pair could continue Liara saw an opportunity to end the argument;

"it is fine Tali, I will talk to you later, alright?"

"Fine" tali huffed, then mumbled "bosh'tet's"

Miranda nodded towards the three engineers then indicted with her head towards continued towards the starboard cargo-hold. As the pair of women entered a small throwing knife flew across the room quickly followed by a second one surrounded by a pale blue light and then a third thrown with such force it was berried to the hilt in the metal.

"The fuck, watch were you fucking walking Cerberus cheerleader, hay blue good to see ya" shouted jack.

"You to jack" Liara replied as Miranda turned her nose up at the ex-con.

"goddamn, you don't flinch, do you beautiful" said Zaeed

Liara looked at the old merc' and simple nodded which the founder of the blue suns returned.

"It will take more than a knife, or you three to make me worried. After all I've seen Shepard's wrath"

Zaeed and Jack looked at her and chuckled, Miranda had an expression that showed amusement as the comment. The young tank-breed krogan, Urdnot Grunt, stalked towards the asari Liara stood fast and stared Grunt down, when they were mere centimeters from each other, the krogan laughed out loud and said;

"you are fearless, you are a worthy to mate with my moth...battle-master."

"I do not need your approval to see my bond-mate" Liara replied calmly and walked out of the cargo-bay, that got even more laughter from the tree hardened worriers.

"You handled them well Liara" the Cerberus operative said.

"They are mighty warriors, but simple to understand" The asari replied

"Quit" The human said as the pair entered the lift.

After what seemed like an eternity the pair reached level three, the crew deck. _'__indeed, __that is a very slow lift'_ Liara thought to herself.

As the pair moved around the lift and into the mess hall they saw a very strange sight, both the drell assassin Thane Krios and the asari justicar Samara sitting at the same table in silence. Both the stoic warriors had a cup of their peoples traditional tea and were oblivions to the handful of Cerberus personal that were keeping their distance from the pair of highly train fighter who could kill them with a flick of their wrists and not blink an eye.

"They are a very unlikely pair" Liara said quietly.

Both the asari and drell looked at the maiden nodded polity with a pair of small smiles which Liara returned too the pair with a purple blush rising in her cheeks after being herd by both Samara and Thane.

"Yes the commander sat them both down together with a cup of tea each and told them "_you two, if your gonna be all silent and broody, might as well keep each other company, no?"_ and since then they just drink tea together at that one table" replied Miranda not bothering to be desecrate as they continued towards the kitchenette.

"I should have known, only Shepard would have the skill to get an assassin and a justicar too sit at the same table" The asari replied with a dreamy smile.

"The term is stubborn" Miranda sighed as the passed the counter.

"Dr.T'Soni could I interest you in a little calamari gumbo?" Mess Sargent Gardner asked.

"Thank you, but maybe later?" Liara replied.

"Back to work" Gardner sighed.

After a short walk passed the sleeping pods Miranda paused at the entrance to the main battery, she turned to her asari companion and said.

"I have to warn you, is usually very busy"

"I'm sure he can spare a few minutes to talk" Liara said dismissively as the pair entered the room.

"Garrus, it is good to see you, how are you doing?" Liara asked her turian friend.

"Liara, could it wait awhile, I'm just in the middle of some calibrations" Garrus said without looking up from his station's console.

"Oh um yes of coarse" Liara blushed as Miranda's smirk said _'I told you so'_ as the human and the asari left the turian to work.

After that very short and equally pointless talk with Garrus Liara accompanied the smug Miranda to the med-bay, as she entered she was greeted by Dr. Chakwas and Joker, the former sitting at her desk and the latter sat atop a bed only in his shirt, cap and underwear causing the maiden to blush, again. The medical doctor turned to the doctor of archeology with a compassionate in her eyes and said;

"Liara it's good to see you, I heard you aren't staying, shame really Shepard could use your levelheadedness , but I'm sure you have your reasons"

"Yes doctor, the information stored on my ship will be a significant help to the mission" Liara replied "But I will be in contact regularly from now on"

"That's good child, I don't have to tell you that the galaxy need the commander, and she needs you as well." said Karin as she stood from her desk and laied a comforting hand on the older but younger womans shoulder.

"I know doctor, I know. I will have to make it up to her, for ignoring her" Liara sadly said.

"You should totally act out a seen from vaenia then. Oh and definitely take pictures!" came a witty remark from the Normandy's pilot.

"The commander would be displeased to hear you say that, Mr Moreau" EDI scolded in her monotone voice causing Joker to gulp "That was a joke" EDI continued.

"Not funny, EDI" Joker said.

"What you are talking about Jeff?" Liara asked.

"If you don't know, I ain't gonna tell ya" Joker replied quickly.

"Ok this is just bloody stupid. Let carry on, shall we?" Miranda said.

As Miranda led Liara out of the med-bay and back towards the excruciatingly slow lift that would take them to the CIC on deck two, they heard Joker mutter something but they didn't catch what he said, Miranda then asked her;

"Would you prefer to see the armory or the lab first?"

"Let us see the armory first, then the lab" Liara answered.

"Ok then" Miranda said.

The operative led the shadow broker towards the armory after the lift reached the second deck. The pair were met with a strange sigh. The master thief Kasumi Goto and the ships yeoman and councilor Kelly Chambers looking extremely hot and bothered at the sight of a shirtless Jacob Taylor in the middle of his daily workout routine.

"What is going on here?" Miranda demanded, but her eyes did a once over of the muscular form of her comrade.

"shh shh shh, Miri we're watching the show!" Kasumi said.

"Really?" asked Miranda turning towards Kelly.

"yes ma'am" Kelly confirmed with a dreamy smile and a far away look in her eyes, It surprised the older human women that she wasn't drooling.

"I tried to get the to leave, but they wouldn't, so I gave up, besides they seem to like the show" Jacob said as he continued to do sit ups.

"Oh all right, fine! Liara lets leave this bloody lot alone." huffed Miranda.

Liara nodded and followed her from the armory past the briefing room and towards the Normandy's labs, were Liara saw and herd an older salarians singing to him self.

"Asari-vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy, and…da-di-di-dee-doo-di-doo-doo…"

"That sounds like a most unpleasant species to have as a bond-mate, doctor" Liara said with a little sarcasm.

"Ah, Dr. T'soni hopped you would visit. Call me Mordin. Got important data for you" Mordin said rapidly as he transfered data to Liara's omni-tool.

"Thank you Mordin, what is on this?" Liara inquired.

"Diagrams, vids, positions, erogenous zones on human female. Will help in romantic encounters with the commander. Asari and human female, good combination similar physical build. Biotics will be beneficial to intimacy."

"Th-thank you Mordin, I think" Liara stuttered.

"No thanks necessary, enjoy yourself while you can. Will be here if you need me. Studding cell devision, less alcohol and mood music required." smiled Mordin.

Once the women left the lab, they said their goodbyes as Miranda returned to her cabin/office to file reports for the illusive man covering the events with the previous shadow broker, a very smart and aggressive yahg. As Liara waited for the lift to return she skimmed through the data Mordin had sent her _"this is...interesting" _The asari thought to her self as she stepped into the lift. After another tedious wait Liara reached Shepard's cabin on the top deck of the Normandy, as she entered her bond-mate's room she was confronted by her lover wearing a short black sleeveless dress that showed a lot of cleavage. In an instant Liara's mouth went dry and an almost unstoppable lust filled her veins, Liara was so distracted by the sight she almost didn't hear or see the commander approach.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Shepard asked, Liara thought for a moment before she said.

"You have an interesting crew Shepard."

"Yeah, their great, aren't they?"

"They are definitely...unique" Liara said with a smile.


End file.
